o segredo da estrela
by Rengaw de uriel
Summary: quanto um legado pode pesa? quando o poder passar a ser uma responsabilidade e deixa de ser escolha? quando o destino de toda a humanidade esta numa estrela? só uma mente confusa pode respondero prologo
1. Chapter 1

O SEGREDO DA ESTRELA

Prólogo:

Numa mesa de pedra com apenas uma fraca vela iluminado um homem, folheia um livro de capa dourada e paginas metálicas, ele olha e procura ate que acha a o capitulo desejado e nele estava escrito;

"_**HÁ**_ milênios no paraíso, os senhor do sangue e fez o impensável, se voltou contra seu pai e com ele um terço dos anjos, numa guerra que durou cem anos, até que o filho, rejeitado aquele que domina o fogo, voltou e contra o seu irmão lutou, nesse dia o ferreiro e o guerreiro lutaram, lança se chocou contra o martelo e o paraíso brilhou, e o pai a tudo observou ao lado de sua favorita, que desejava luta, mas o pai em sua sabedoria não permitiu apos treze dias, o senhor das guerras caiu!".

_**E**_ntão um dia ele voltou com seus marechais e quatro grandes exércitos, querendo tomar novamente aquilo que não lhe pertencia, e contra a senhora de toda a sabedoria e aos seus santos ele confrontou... Muitos caíram...

_**Q**_uando a esperança havia se acabado um anjo surgiu e com seu calor, forte como o de uma estrela iluminou os corações dourados, e com seu poder ele guiou os doze diamante elipsos com sua armas, tão poderosas e brilhantes que mais pareciam com o sol, à vitória!

_**A**_ os infernos o rei dos exércitos sangrentos caiu, mais sua alma imortal ali não poderia ficar, e ao seu irmão, o imperador do fogo, foi incumbida a missão de prendê-lo, e a estrela da manhã nasceu..."".

Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios ele fechou o livro ias únicas coisas ditas antes dele sair com o livro e se perde nas trevas foram;

- he!He!He!...A estrela será minha...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!E ai? Tudo bem? Esse eu inicio da minha historia sobre a nova geração de cavaleiros, se gostaram mande e-mails e reviews... Por agora é só hóquei posso dizer, nas posso prometer uma historia de ação bem diferente!


	2. capitulo 1 as estrela da nova geração

**Os heróis são os ícones máximos de cada geração, nesta era moderna muitos foram os que lutaram para baixarem as águas da inveja mais ainda os que mataram as trevas da angustia, mas para um desafio sem igual será necessária, uma nova geração de heróis sem precedentes...**

Capitulo 1 – a estrela de uma nova geração Londres - abadia de westeminster uma e meia madrugada! 

Um dos mas antigos patrimônios da Inglaterra, um tumulo real e também um lugar cheio de mistérios e segredos

Mas nesse momento cindo homens vestidos com armaduras vermelhas muitos semelhantes , profanam esse lugar sagrado , entrando como gatos de maneira sorrateira , um dos padres acorda para beber água mas sem ter nem mesmo um tempo de pensa , sua boca é tapada e seu pescoço quebrado.

Enquanto a invasão prossegue, uma sombra surge do vazio diante dos homens;

- o que querem aqui?Diz a sombra 

- a estrela diz um dos homens puxando a espada agora!

Sem medo a sombra responde - Não!

Os cincos tentam atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo, mas sem segundo varias luzes são emitidas e os cincos morreram fulminados!

No dia seguinte

-o colégio partenão é um dos mais renomado de Londres! aqui Não existe ricos ou pobres todos estão aqui por merece – diz um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos encaracolados - alem disso ele é financiado pela filial londrina da fundação Graad, eles são podres de rico, que tipo de baile você acha que acontecer?

- ta bom!Mas eu Não tenho ninguém com quem ir - responde o jovem mulato de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos bem claro, deitado sobre a grama com um terno e azul - escuro.

- Eric vulcam – fala o ruivo, em pé com uma roupa parecida, mas sem a gravata puxando o cabelo dele mesmo – você ficou maluco e a Mel?

- o que tem ela? – fala com um falso desentendimento

- convida ela – fala o jovem ruivo se sentando ao lado do amigo - eu sei que você gosta.

- to impressionado Lukas Theodor diz Eric com um olha surpreso – te conheço a seis messes, mas parece que somos amigos a vida inteira.

- hehehe olha só quem esta vindo – fala ele apontando para a bela moça vindo à direção deles

Mel é uma garota linda baixinha, de pele bronzeada longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis, um belo corpo, usava um uniforme parecido o dos garotos coma diferença é que alem de calças, ela estava de saia e sem terno e de óculos.

- Eric, Lukas como vocês estão?

- bem -responde lukas

- tranqüilo – é a vez de Eric como sempre deslumbrado com a beleza da garota. -e você.

- to legal ah! Olha o que eu achei – diz a menina puxando um folheto-é sobre o baile.

- deixa-me ver – diz Lucas puxando o folheto da mão dela –aqui diz que vai ser perto da abadia de westeminster.

- aquele lugar parece amaldiçoado - diz o moreno de olho no folheto.

- mas você não mora lá com seu tio? – comenta Lucas

- é, mas ainda acho que é parece amaldiçoado

- parece que apareceram cinco corpos ali por perto-diz a menina apreensiva.

-o que acha de irmos a lan-house depois das aulas – fala o ruivo mudando de assunto

- eu topo – fala mel pulando 

- não to afim – fala Eric de olhos fechados – e alem disso tenho que trabalhar. Lembram?  
- é né! Falando nisso como esta indo o projeto? –Lukas pergunta ao amigo.

- ta indo-responde meio desanimado -espero que o chefe goste...

BRIMM 

- o sinal – fala mel – vamos?

- claro - responde ambos

Um tempo depois na filial da fundação Graad.

Na sala da diretoria um homem de longos cabelos verdes, com um terno marfim, estava em sua mesa relaxando ouvindo uma musica tranqüila;

- senhor Amamya? - fala a secretaria pelo telefone em viva voz.

-sim, senhorita Ramos – responde o jovem de cabelos esmeralda.

- o jovem senhor Vulcam esta aqui 

- Eric – o fala com um sorriso – mande-o entra, por favor,

-sim senhor

Não demora muito Eric abre a porta não esta, mas de uniforme, agora esta com uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga bem leve quase seda de com azul claro.

- senhor Amamya... – quando começa a falar é interrompido

- Shun, você sabe que eu Não gosto dessas formalidades!

- hehe, está certo Shun trouxe o cd – fala ele puxando o cd da mochila-aqui esta a reformulação do site.

- deixe me ver – Shun coloca no computador e abre o site – estou impressionado ficou muito bom

- bom ainda não ta 100 falta ainda a área personalizada dos cadastrados.

-hum! interessante, se ficar bom tão quanto você diz, logo, logo teremos um novo webmaster aqui na fundação.

- he!He, obrigado – diz ele envergonhado.

- mas mudando de assunto, você vai ao baile?

-co como você sabe?

- ora Eric quem você acha que organizou esse baile?  
- só podia...- fala virando os olhos

-como?

-na-nada na verdade eu não estava a fim de ir - fala meio cabisbaixo

- mas por que?- pergunta Shun – eu também irei com June.

-ah! Não sei tenho que termina isso. E alem do mais – diz ele meio vermelho – Não tenho par.

-hahahaha – Shun começa a ri com entusiasmo, mas logo para ao ver que o garoto ficou mais constrangido ainda - me perdoe, mas não deu para segura, olha não se preocupe com o site, temos tempo, quanto ao par você pode ir sozinho e lá encontra alguém hein? Que tal?

- vou pensar, ate logo Shun-diz ele saída sem olha pra traz!

- ate logo Eric – se despede com um sorriso

Mel e Lukas estavam saindo lan-house sorrindo e comentando sobre os jogos e como eles tinham se dado bem até a hora, iam tão distraídos que não reparam nos olhares das pessoas que não eram pra menos, Mel estava de saia curta vermelha e blusa preta de tênis essas roupa realçava seu lindo corpo, ele não fica pra traz, que Lukas comenta sobre o baile;

- já pensou com quem vai?- comenta o ruivo com uma falsa cara séria

- iii, curioso!- ela responde de deboche 

- EU? Não, só fiquei com duvida – logo ele abre longo sorriso-fala hein – ele pede fazendo uma tromba maior que a de um elefante!

- ta bom, ninguém me convidou – diz ela vermelha – mas estou esperando alguém.

- traduzindo, você esperando Eric toma coragem pra te convidar – ele fala com toda a calma do mundo – eu sei que você gosta dele.

- ta tão na cara assim? – Mel fica toda vermelha com a insinuação do amigo.

- não – ele cruza os braços e fecha os olhos 

- então como você sabe?- pergunta ela com cara de duvida

-Por que eu sou foda

- metido

- fazer o que eu só falo a verdade - fala com um sorriso enorme no rosto

- bobo!- diz ela rindo

Perto dali Eric estava sentado num dos bancos da praça, sozinho admirando a natureza, seus pensamentos voavam;

- o projeto ta quase terminado, eu queria acabar logo com ele, mas esse baile vai me atrasa – pensa ele de olhos fechados – será que Lukas e Shun estão certos, será que eu devia convidar Mel para essa festa!

Ate que alguém toca em seu ombro lhe dando um susto, ao ver quem era.

- Mel – o diz meio pálido 

- desculpa não queria te assusta – diz ela com um inevitável sorriso no rosto.

- muito distraído, nem parece você – comenta Lukas sentando ao seu lado, esse logo sente um tapa bem na sua nuca – porque vez isso.

- por ter me assustado.

- mas foi ela -fala ele de olhos arregalados, leva outro tapa- ai!

- e você acha que eu vou bater nela 

- acabaram com o namoro – fala ela se sentando

-ta com ciúme amor – fala Lukas sentando no colo de Eric, esse o empurra.

- hehehe – ri Lukas no chão

- seu maluco – fala Mel rindo

- ninguém merece – diz Eric se segurando para não ri

Mais tarde no salão perto da abadia, o baile rolava com animação todos os convidados cada um com uma roupa e estilos diferente, Lukas e Eric já estavam por lá, o ruivo estava com uma roupa preta com a da banda iron maide, e calça escura de tênis, com spikes, já Eric estava com uma blusa de manga azul, calça preta e sapatos com um sobretudo cobrindo tudo, os dois estavam conversando:

- cadê ela – fala Eric nervoso olhando para o relógio

- calma já ta vindo, não estressa!

- e ai aberrações – dia um jovem branco careca e bem barrudo, com uma calça marfim e blusa de maga curta branca - estão esperando por quem?

- não interessa – fala Eric curto e grosso 

- isso ai, porque você não volta pras suas bonecas -fala lukas.

- mas respeito babaca – fala apontando para o rosto de lukas

- você não tem o...- antes que pudesse dizer algo ele observa deslembrado o lindo anjo que se aproxima dele, é Mel com um longo vestido negro sem óculos com decote nos seus seios volumosos!

- oi rapazes

- oi – diz em conjunto Eric e Lukas

- ola Fred – fala para rapaz que esta apontando para lukas

- oi maninha – o fala olhando a beleza da sua irmã, ele não consegue entender como ela pode se mistura com aqueles dois, não fazia sentido.

- já disse tudo o que queria Fred – fala Eric olhando bem para o fundo dos seus olhos.

- isso ainda não acabou – fala ele saindo sem olha pra traz

- mala – comente Lukas – você esta linda Mel.

-há que isso! – responde ela vermelha

- mas é verdade né Eric?

- é. É s si – ele tenta reponde quando ele para de gaguejar ele responder-é claro que esta.

Lukas sente um tapa na cabeça ele olha para traz e vê um senhor de uns 60 anos de barba branca com corpo em forma para a sua idade, usando terno e gravata pretos – diz que eu fiz dessa vez?

- não sei, mas você mereceu. 

-nem falo nada – fala Lukas cruzando os braços emburrado

- oi diretor – diz Mel com um belo sorriso

- como vai Mel

- Eric, tudo bem!

- sim senhor

Após esse breve comentário o diretor vai passando e cumprimentando todos os alunos.

A noite passa rápido e os três se divertem muito, às vezes Fred e seus amigos, que chegaram mais tarde , passavam e mexeram com eles , mas eles não davam nem bola.

Meia noite, nesse momento a pessoa, mas esperada da festa chega Shun Amamya, com um terno branco junto com sua esposa June Amamya que esta de um vestido tipo tubo de cor vermelho.

Shun logo vê Eric e acena, ele entende que vai ser difícil falar com os Amamyas já que é o casal mais badalado de Londres.

Enquanto isso Fred já estava cheio de álcool e começa falar e fazer coisas sem controle.

- ai preto fica longe... Da. Mi...nha ...ir...mã- fala ele de dirigindo a Eric

- calma ai Fred se controle – fala Lukas entrando na frente de Eric , tentando evitar conflito

- sai da frente-fala Fred dando um soco na cara do ruivo que cai na hora.

mais que num impulso Eric da um soco na cara do racista , mas antes que algo de grave aconteça Mel leva Eric para fora do salão ;

- calma... – fala ela com mansidão para a calma seu amigo

-calma?- pergunta ele enfurecido se desvencilhando dela -ele bateu no Lukas... Você acha que ia deixa assim mesmo?

- ele não valeu nem a pena – os dois se viram vêem Lukas com uma bolsa de gelo na mão segurando contra o rosto saindo do salão – pessoas como ele não vale nem uma briga - termina o jovem com um tom sério

- desculpem pelo meu irmão – fala Mel chorando

- pare com isso , você não tem culpa de na...- ele começa a olha para os lados

- o que foi Eric – pergunta Lukas 

- de quem pertence esse cosmo ?- pensa Eric surpreso com o poder sentido- vão embora daqui é perigoso .

- mas...- tenta dizer Mel 

-VÃO – vulcam grita, mas é tarde e o ataque os pega arremessando os três a quilômetros floresta dentro.

- hahahhahha - a risada vem de um homem estranho vindo das sombras-

-quem é você – fala Eric que levanta.

-seus amigos, estão bem? - pergunta o homem ,olhando para os dois caídos desacordados

- sim eu os protegi com um escudo de energia - ele fala com certo alivio por eles estarem assim –mas desmaiaram com o impacto do seu golpe .

- que bom - fala ele com um sorriso no rosto - não quero machucá-los

- quem é você – fala Eric acendendo seu cosmo , surgindo um aura vermelha em volta dele

- eu ... – um homem alto de mascara vermelha com aparência demoníaca aparece , seu corpo escondido por traz de uma manta negra deixando apenas as botas e luvas aparecendo - ... sou um dos emissários da guerra ,um soldado sem medo ...antes que ele pudesse termina de fala Eric avança contra o homem com um soco , mas este segura seu punho . O impulso do golpe empurra o homem para traz .

- cara chato – Eric coloca mais força no punho- fala logo

- quer saber mesmo ?- ele chuta Eric e voa contra uma arvore – sou Clauco

- o que você quer Eric acende seu cosmos

-a estrela da manhã

- hahahahahhahahahahahhaha- Glauco fecha a cara ao ver que Eric debochava da sua cara

- por que ri – o guerreiro de capa acende seu cosmo

-ou é ingênuo ou muito burro se acha que vou deixa você pegar na estrela - vulcam fala isso avançando contra o guerreiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

desculpem a demora em envia o primiro cap espero que gostem


End file.
